dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Updates
This page will be edited whenever new content is added to Dragon Story. __TOC__ 'Updates in 2012' |-| May= May 24 Genie_Baby.png|Genie Dragon Coral_Baby.png|Coral Dragon Poison_Baby.png|Poison Dragon The following is now available: *Genie Dragon *Coral Dragon *Poison Dragon |-| June= June 7 Titan_Baby.png Wizard_Baby.png The following is now available: *Titan Dragon *Wizard Dragon June 14 Forestfire_Baby.png Mistmoth_Baby.png The following is now available: *Forestfire Dragon *Mistmoth Dragon June 21 Familiar_Baby.png The following is now available: *Familiar Dragon June 28 Trickster_Baby.png The following is now available: *Trickster Dragon |-| July= July 5 Parakeet Baby.png The following is now available: *Parakeet Dragon July 12 Scorpion Baby.png The following is now available: *Scorpion Dragon July 19 Baby athletic.png Nether Portal1.png The following is now available: *Athletic Dragon *Nether Portal July 26 Caretaker Cabin.png Crusader_Dragon.png The following is now available: *Caretaker Cabin *Crusader Dragon |-| August= August 2 Gold dragon.png The following is now available: *Gold Dragon August 9 Quetzal Baby.png The following is now available: *Quetzal Dragon August 16 Infinity Baby.png The following is now available: *Infinity Dragon August 23 Honeybee Baby.png The following is now available: *Honeybee Dragon August 30 Landworm Baby.png The following is now available: *Landworm Dragon |-| September= September 6 Aether Baby.png The following is now available: *Aether Dragon September 13 Mermaid Baby.png The following is now available: *Mermaid Dragon September 20 Enchanted Farm.png Light Baby.png Love Baby.png Laserlight Baby.png Fuzzy Baby.png Pegasus Baby.png Sunrise Baby.png Griffin Baby.png Winter Baby.png Ice Cream Baby.png Luck Baby.png Hypnotic Baby.png Angel Baby.png White Meadow.png Big White Meadow.png The following is now available: *Enchanted Farm *Light Dragon *Fuzzy Dragon *Winter Dragon *Love Dragon *Sunrise Dragon *Luck Dragon *Griffin Dragon *Laserlight Dragon *Pegasus Dragon *Ice Cream Dragon *Hypnotic Dragon *Angel Dragon *White Meadow *Eternal Flame *Flower Egg *Sunshine Temple *Planetary Tower *Pantheon Pool *Garden of Light September 27 Clown Baby.png Tusker Baby.png The following is now available: *Clown Dragon *Tusker Dragon |-| October= October 4 Dream Baby.png Mercury Baby.png The following is now available: *Dream Dragon *Mercury Dragon October 11 Witch Baby.png The following is now available: *Witch Dragon October 18 Pumpkin Baby.png The following is now available: *Pumpkin Dragon October 25 Zombie Baby.png Boo Baby.png The following is now available: *Zombie Dragon *Boo Dragon |-| November= November 1 Leopard Baby.png The following is now available: *Leopard Dragon November 8 Aurora Baby.png The following is now available: *Aurora Dragon November 15 Turkey Baby.png The following is now available: *Turkey Dragon November 21 Scarecrow Baby.PNG Storm Baby.PNG Sword in Stone.PNG The following is now available: *Scarecrow Dragon *Storm Dragon *Sword in Stone November 22 Mirage Baby.png The following is now available: *Mirage Dragon November 29 Anubis Baby.png The following is now available: *Anubis Dragon |-| December= December 6 Super Baby.png The following is now available: *Super Dragon December 11 Snowman Baby.png The following is now available: *Snowman Dragon December 14 Ruby Baby.png Emerald Baby.png Spell Shop.png Trading Portal.png The following is now available: *Ruby Dragon *Emerald Dragon *Spell Shop *Trading Portal *Dragon Topiary December 18 Virtue Baby.png Justice Baby.png Flower baby.png Kite baby.png Bubble Baby.png Big Pink Prairie.png The following is now available: *Virtue Dragon *Justice Dragon *Flower Dragon *Kite Dragon *Bubble Dragon *Pink Prairie December 21 Elf Baby.png The following is now available: *Elf Dragon December 27 Fireworks Baby.png Raging Rocks.png Glorious Grove.png The following is now available: *Fireworks Dragon *Raging Rocks *Glorious Grove 'Updates in 2013' |-| January= January 3 Origami Baby.png Tiny Baby.png The following is now available: *Origami Dragon *Tiny Dragon January 10 Sapphire Baby.png The following is now available: *Sapphire Dragon January 17 Unicorn Baby.png Virtue Banner.png The following is now available: *Unicorn Dragon *Virtue Banner January 29 LeftHeart Baby.png RightHeart Baby.png Passion Baby.PNG Passion Pit.PNG Torchlit Path.PNG Rose Bush.PNG Rose Archway.PNG The following is now available: *LeftHeart Dragon *RightHeart Dragon *Passion Dragon *Passion Pit *Torchlit Path *Rose Bush *Rose Archway January 31 Caesar Baby.png The following is now available: *Caesar Dragon |-| February= February 4 Gazebo.PNG Kissing Dragons.PNG Dragon Carriage.PNG Lakeside Castle.PNG The following is now available: *Gazebo *Kissing Dragons *Dragon Carriage *Lakeside Castle February 7 Cupid Baby.png The following is now available: *Cupid Dragon February 11 Rose Baby.PNG The following is now available: *Rose Dragon February 14 Chocolate Baby.png The following is now available: *Chocolate Dragon February 18 Grand Gardens.PNG The following is now available: *Grand Gardens February 21 Topaz Baby.PNG Castle_in_the_Sky.PNG The following is now available: *Topaz Dragon *Castle In The Sky February 28 Night Baby.PNG Hunter Baby.PNG Goblin Baby.PNG Black Sands.PNG Big Black Sands.PNG The following is now available: *Night Dragon *Hunter Dragon *Goblin Dragon *Black Sands *Big Black Sands |-| March= March 4 Bat Baby.PNG Deep Baby.PNG The following is now available: *Bat Dragon *Deep Dragon March 7 Four-Leaf Baby.PNG Lightning Baby.PNG The following is now available: *Four-Leaf Dragon *Lightning Dragon March 11 Illusion Baby.PNG The following is now available: *Illusion Dragon March 14 Dark Angel Baby.PNG The following is now available: *Dark Angel Dragon March 18 Moon Baby.PNG The following is now available: *Moon Dragon March 21 Easter Baby.PNG Amethyst Baby.png The following is now available: *Easter Dragon *Amethyst Dragon March 25 Mask Baby.PNG The following is now available: *Mask Dragon March 28 Mythic Baby.PNG Medusa Baby.PNG Mythic Maze.PNG Mythic Banner.PNG The following is now available: *Mythic Dragon *Medusa Dragon *Mythic Maze *Mythic Banner March 29 Clockwork Baby.PNG The following is now available: *Clockwork Dragon |-| April= April 2 Atlas Baby.PNG The following is now available: *Atlas Dragon Category:Browse